


Our Love is not a Fairytale but You are still the Man of My Dreams

by kamerer220 (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamerer220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bard was a child he met a Fairytale Princess or so he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love is not a Fairytale but You are still the Man of My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofplanet_earth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofplanet_earth/gifts).



> Was reading some lovely Bardruil and got inspired. Messed with the timeline when Thranduil first meets Bard he isn't married. Now with edits and editions.

Once upon a time in a land called Middle Earth a young boy got himself lost in the forest. After wandering for hours exhausted from hunger and fear he fell asleep at the base of a large oak tree, several hours later the boy awoke to the most beautiful sight he had ever laid eyes on.

"Are you a Fairytale Princess?" He asked of the golden haired creature standing over him. He was not the least bit scared for surely someone that beautiful would do him no harm.

A laugh like a babbling brook came from the beautiful creature, "No, little one, I am an Elvish Prince."

"Well, can I still slay a dragon and seize it's treasure to prove I am worthy of your hand in marriage and we live happily ever after?, when I am older of course."The young boy had read many stories of knights going on quests for their true love. He had thought it silly to go to so much trouble for one person, but looking at the handsome elf (he would have to ask his mother what an elf was) he knew he would do any number of great deeds just to see the prince smile.

The Elvish Prince smiled at the young boy's fervent declaration. "What is your name my young champion?"

"Bard," the young boy answered joyfully.

"Well Bard, you are young yet and may find another whose affections you may wish to win, but regardless if ever you need aid go to the Greenwood and ask for Prince Thranduil and whatever is in my power to give shall be given. Now as I am certain you have a mother who is worrying herself sick over you as we speak I shall see you safely out of these woods to your home."  
So Bard let himself be lead home by the beautiful man whose name was Thranduil secure in the knowledge that one day he would do great things to win the hand of his ethereal rescuer.Before the coming darkness that would eventually lead them to greater destinies even the immortal Thranduil could not see. The Prince would often visit his young friend in the forest, teaching him to track, herb lore, hunting, the art of the bow and the legend of his great ancestor Girion. News of the awakening of an old darkness reached Thranduil and as abruptly as they began Thranduil's visits ended. The years passed and Bard grew tall and broad chested, but more importantly he grew kind and gentle despite the harshness of the world. Eventually, he buried dreams of winning the hand of an Elvish Prince( though he did learn both Quenyan and Sindarin elvish) to settle down with a lovely maiden of the village. They had three children and for a time Bard was happy, though in his heart of hearts he never forgot Thranduil. Anytime one of the Rangers o other traveler came to the village he would ask for news of the Prince of the Green wood. Then the Master came and with him pestilence, scarcity, and death. Now this could have been the end of Bard's story, he could have given himself over to hopelessness or chosen to become cruel like the Master he was forced to serve, but Bard did not let the hard times change him, oh he was sadder, more wary, but deep down he was still the boy who dreamed of slaying dragons. As fate would have it since he would not become one of the Master's lackeys, Bard was given the difficult task of transporting barrels down the river to the kingdom now known as Mirkwood. For the sake of his motherless children, and if he were being honest with himself the memory of an Elvish Prince Bard made the journey, so it was that Bard came face to face after years of separation with his rescuer Thranduil, now King of Mirkwood.

"So my young champion has returned to me." Thranduil declared a trace of bitterness in his voice.  
"Not so young now, I am no one's idea of a champion."  
"Well I am no longer a beautiful "Princess" so it is for the better that you grew out of such notions." Thranduil let his glamour drop as he spoke so that Bard could see where the dragon fire had injured him.  


"My wife died last year, of sleeping sickness, I have three children Sigrid 13, Bain is 11 and Tilda is 7. Times are hard, but I manage." " A widower as well?" How strange that we should have this in common." With that remark Thranduil poured some of the wine Bard delivered bidding him to sit. So began their tenuous friendship. So would they have carried on indefinitely had it not been for the return of the dwarves and the coming of the dragon. Bard killed the dragon just as he said he would all those years ago. He even had a treasure now, an heirloom of his family, now he needed to find his courage and ask for the hand of a certain Elvish King . Bard had sincerely loved his wife, would never regret his children, but in his heart of hearts he knew he had never loved anyone as he loved Thranduil. Life had also taught him to nothing was promised, second and second chances were a rare gift indeed. So a year and a day from the skirmish that would come to be known as the Battle of the Five Armies, Bard rode to Mirkwood with a necklace of Emeralds in hopes of winning the hand of the Elvish Prince he had fallen in love with all those years ago when he still believed in fairytales.  
"Lord Thranduil perhaps it is cruel of me to say anything for I am mortal, where you are immortal, perhaps it is foolish of me to say anything for how could an angel love an insect? Our story is not a Fairytale, but I think it is better for we have endured hardship and have built a friendship that is far stronger than the mere love at first sight the story books speak of. Perhaps it is selfish of me, but I must tell you that you are the Love of my Life, and having faced death once already I could not bear living in the world another moment without you knowing the truth." Heart beating out of his chest he held up the emeralds hoping in his heart of hearts that fairytales did indeed come true. Thranduil sat on his throne unmoved for what seemed like an eternity to Bard until he finally broke into a smile that reminded Bard of their first meeting. Thranduil then in a moment of uncharacteristic spontaneity took the emerald's from Bard's hands and placed himself in them instead. There he remained for as long as they both lived on Middle Earth, now as this is a fairytale of sorts it has a happy ending.At the end of the Second War of the Ring by the Grace of the Valor both Thranduil and Bard were granted passage to the Undying Lands, where I am certain they remain happily together still.


End file.
